


At Long Last

by Lostgirl7988



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, Revenge, Siblings, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostgirl7988/pseuds/Lostgirl7988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Lilica has devoted her life to finding the man responsible for the death of her sister, Karen. After ten years of searching she's finally found him. Now, she'll do anything to get her revenge. Even if it means taking on all of Fairy Tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

OFC POV

To an outsider, the town of Magnolia could seem very intimidating. The streets and landmarks were confusing, no doubt, but the reputation of the town was what frightened off many travelers. Magnolia itself was a lovely place, but the wizard guild Fairy Tail was another story. Wizards from the guild were known to cause trouble and enormous amounts of damage wherever they went. Most travelers who had a choice avoided Magnolia and Fairy Tail at all costs. Today, however, a different kind of traveler approached. She had a specific purpose in Magnolia and with Fairy Tail.

 

Kathryn had waited ten years for this day. She had traced every lead and followed every rumor to get here to this point. After her older sister had died, she had vowed revenge. Even as a child, she knew he had to pay for what he'd done. Now at long last she stood with Magnolia before her, and vengeance at her fingertips. The Fairy Tail guild hall was obvious even at a distance. Kathryn could have easily found it even if it hadn't been one of the largest buildings in the city. The amount of magic energy emanating from it was gargantuan. A sly smile spread across her lips as she began on the path down into the city.

"Don't you worry, Karen," she whispered. "I'll find him. I'll make him pay."

Had she not been focusing so hard on following the magic, she might easily have gotten lost. Determination alone drove her through the streets and on towards her goal. Strangers called welcoming greetings to her here and there and she tried her best to respond politely. It was best to put on her guise of sweet innocence as soon as possible. There was no need to call attention to herself at the rude, dark stranger in town. She needed to be an inconspicuous as possible. For now. The Fairy Tail guild hall loomed at the end of the street, growing larger and larger with every step she took. As she drew closer, her breathing began to accelerate. 

"Easy, Kathryn." She had to remain in control. The plan was precise and meticulously planned. One wrong move and all her work would be wasted. Nothing could be revealed until the perfect moment. The doors to the guild hall were in view, and she quickened her pace in spite of herself. Noise from the interior was audible now. The faint aroma of charred wood tickled her nostrils. No doubt this was the work of the Salamander. She reached the doors and stopped to steady herself.

"This is it," she breathed. This was the moment. As long last, Kathryn Lilica would have revenge. She drew a deep breath, plastered on a fake, friendly smile, and pulled open the doors.


	2. The Newcomer

**Lucy P.O.V**

The guild hall was as loud and messy as ever. Natsu and Gray were fighting off to the side for some unknown reason, Erza stood close by, ready to step in if need be, and Gajeel and Cana sat at the bar taking bets on how much of the guild hall would need repairs once the two were through. Lucy sighed. This place was completely mad sometimes, but it was home.

"Get back here and finish this, stripper!" Natsu's shout carried across the hall as Gray sauntered on.

"No way, flame brain," Gray retorted. "There's no challenge in a fight I know I'll win."

"Gray, your clothes," Lucy groaned. He looked down and shouted in surprise as he searched for his ever missing clothing. Lucy giggled and went back to the job board. She really needed to make some serious money or she wouldn't be able to pay rent this month. The last thing she wanted was her landlady angry with her. She shuddered at the thought. Flames shot towards her, and she ducked out of habit.

"Dammit. Sorry, Luce!" Natsu called to her. She rolled her eyes and kept reading.

"This looks decent," she mumbled to herself. "And the pay is 500,000J! That would handle rent all right!" The job was helping to break an enchantment on some rich family's home. If she could convince Levy to come along they could probably break it in no time. Even if they split the reward she would still have enough for three month's rent. Lucy turned, scanning the hall for her blue-haired best friend, when she saw the hall doors open. Every head in the guild hall turned simultaneously. Gray stopped and looked up while Natsu squirmed to free himself from the headlock he was trapped in. Erza rose from her seat to see the newcomer better. Mirajane turned from the drinks she was serving and smiled brightly.

"Hi there!" Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mira beamed.

The stranger stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her. Lucy moved around Gajeel for a better view. A girl walked down the center of the hall. She looked to be around Lucy's age and she was definitely powerful. Lucy could feel the magic energy coming from her. Even so, she didn't look unfriendly. She stood a bit taller that Lucy with straight, brown hair that hung to the center of her back. Her eyes were dark brown and warm. She was a dark purple t shirt covered by a black leather jacket which she had paired with black jeans going down to flat, leather boots. With a bright smile, she walked up to MIra.

"Hi! My name's Kathryn. I'm here to join the guild!" She looked around, and her eyes stopped on a struggling Natsu and a half naked Gray with smoke rising from his boxers. She arched an eyebrow. "Is this...a bad time?" 

"Oh, no," Mira laughed. "It's always like this around here. So, what kind of magic do you use?"

"I use Barrier Magic." Kathryn answered, still eyeing the fighting boys apprehensively.

"Barrier magic?" Natsu shouted from his headlock. "What the hell is that?"

"I'll show you." Kathryn held out one hand a a purple magic circle appeared in the air. In the same moment, a solid, purple barrier formed between Natsu and Gray, forcing them apart. 

"Wow, cool!" Natsu yelled. He pushed and knocked on the barrier, but it was solid. Kathryn dropped her hand and it vanished. 

"That could prove to be quite useful around here," Erza remarked.

"You're going to save us so much in damages!" Macao exclaimed. Lucy laughed along with the others. As Mira lead Kathryn to the bar to get her stamped with the guild logo, Lucy felt a twitch from her belt. She looked down at the holder with all of her celestial gate keys. The golden key of Leo the Lion jumped in its place. She took the key ring off her belt and held it in front of her. Again, the lion's key jumped. 

"If you wanna open your own gate go right ahead, Loke. I'm busy." She put the keys back in their place, and they remained still. Smirking, Lucy made her way to introduce herself to their newest member.

 

 

 

A few days later, Lucy and Levy were getting things together in the guild hall to head out on their job. Levy had agreed instantly to go along and help, and Lucy was grateful. Going on jobs with Natsu and Gray was fine, but she was really looking forward to some girl time.

"Ok," Levy said, checking her list again. "I think we have everything we need. Ready to go?"

"Sure am!" Lucy chirped. They opened the door and immediately plowed directly into a very surprised Kathryn. All three girls tumbled to the ground in a mess of backpacks, maps and train tickets.

"Oh, Kathryn are you ok?!" Lucy scrambled to her feet to help her up. The girls rose and dusted themselves off. Lucy hadn't interacted much with Kathryn since she had joined Fairy Tail, and she chided herself for making such a horrible first impression. Much to her surprise, Kathryn was laughing.

"I'm fine. I should have been looking where I was going," Kathryn chuckled. Lucy sighed in relief. Kathryn bent down to help the girls pick up their scattered belongings. 

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Kathryn asked.

"Yea, we took a job in Crocus. It should be an easy one, I hope," Lucy replied. Kathryn opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped short. Lucy looked over Kathryn's shoulder at Levy, who was nodding emphatically. Lucy smiled. "Do you maybe wanna tag along? You need to get some experience with jobs and this one should be a piece of cake." Levy smiled wide, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No, no I couldn't impose like that," Kathryn said, waving them off. "You guys don't need to babysit the new kid while you're working."

"Oh don't be silly!" Levy finally chimed in. "We need some girl time and this is the perfect was for us to get to know each other. Besides, if you stay here all you'll have is Natsu trying to burn the place to the ground and Gray running around naked. Trust me, we're much better company." She loped her arm with the beaming Kathryn's and the trio made their way to the train station. Lucy didn't notice that as soon as her arm touched Kathryn's, the Leo key jumped once more.


End file.
